gohanfanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
hello i welcome you to be an admin but i cnt seem to find were to do it! (Billybobdafunnie guay 03:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC)) my sig cuz i dk how to mke one hi sarah would you mind adding a chatroom to my wiki? : Hi, The local admins can flip it on via Wikifeatures. You can find them the list of admins . If they have any problems, tell them to get in touch with me. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) hello can you help me on how to make a chat for our wiki? : Yep, Get one of your admins to visit , have them scroll to the Labs section, and simple enable chat. It will then appear in the right rail. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hi sarah, so would you help me with a chat for my wiki? i will have to contact admins of the heart of the wiki and discuss but you are a staff member so it still matters that i contacted you first. : Its fine by me - definitely ask your admins to flip it on! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hi, sorry for bothering you so many times! : No worrie - I am here to help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello: Hello ma'am, i'm one of the users of Gohanfan wiki who is currently helping in here. Unfortunatly our founder's account was, apparently, hacked. His original account was Billybobdafunnie guay but now he's using Thecoolguy22 where he claims that this User was the one who used his account. I personaly checked by myself and found THIS blog. Looks interesting eh? well, our founder is now blocked from that wiki too. I don't know if you can help us but i don't know who else shall i talk to. Thanks for your time :) ~''The Maverick 013'' 07:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, Can you please send in all of these details to ? It will allow us to further investigation. Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks to you! i'll get in contact with Billy, it seems that even his new account was hacked. He'll surely have something to say about it.~''The Maverick 013'' 23:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello! i don't know if you will find this message but i have to try. This Wiki was long abandoned by its original founder and was adopted by his sister, who gave me Sysop rights long time ago, however i never requested for them. I decided to try to improve this place and wait for someone to come. Never happened. During this time i have become Rollback at Evangelion Wiki and Admin at Death Note Wiki. This means my time is less than some time ago, so i want to ask if it is possible to delete this Wiki or offer it for adoption. I will keep the Sysop status until an answer is provided to me. Thanks if you read this, contact me if you need more info :) ~''The Maverick 013'' 22:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hi there, Its ok to leave the wiki and if someone else comes along and wants to adopt it they can. Don't worry an best of luck on your other wikis. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC)